Iori Midoriryū/Gear
All Sight (全視覚, Zenshikaku) is the name of Iori's Gear and the foundation for his fighting style and ability to read his opponents. It is also a very rare Gear, one of the few in the world that's classified as a Unique Type. Description Classification As stated before, All Sight is classified as a Unique Type Gear, making it extremely rare in the world of BattleScar. As a Unique Type, is cannot be exactly defined but because of the way that it works the closest Type that it can share properties are Mental Types. It is also one of the few Gears that does not have techniques associated with it. Effects When using All Sight, the irises of Iori's eyes will glow signifying that it is being used. During this time, All Sight grants Iori extraordinary perceptive / ocular abilities and can quickly identify all things that are happening in front of him, the mechanics of these things and their properties. Iori has stated that All Sight has two modes: Opened and Closed, with his eyes glow either green or red respectively to signify which mode is being used. Opened Eyes Opened Eyes (開眼, Kaigan) When Opened and applying it to a single individual, such as a fighter, it appears similar to an X-Ray and he is able to visually see their Drive Power and how it flows through his target, depicted as webs of light. By seeing this, he can determine the pattern in which it moves and apply his fighting style to block the flow to cut them off of their Drive and increased techniques. By applying the right amount of pressure and force, he can disrupt his opponent's ability to use their Drive properly and render some Gear techniques useless. Also, he can accurately measure the amount of Drive within a target and if they have expended it during combat. This helps to determine if his opponent is tired or fatigued, and how it it is affecting them physically. By using All Sight Opened, Iori can see Drive and Gear Powers that would normally be unseen by the naked eye, giving him an advantage against opponents who have passive Gear abilities that do not give off any visual cues. Also, because All Sight perceives energy and can see through physical objects, Iori has used this ability as a form of radar to determine the location of individual targets even if they are hidden behind structures. This has also proven capable of seeing through illusions by how the user has distributed their Drive. Closed Eyes Closed Eyes (閉眼, Heigan) When All Sight is Closed, Iori can decipher how techniques work instantly and able to recreate them almost perfectly so long as he is physically able to perform the attack. This extends to seeing a technique used in front of him or reading it in books or scrolls. When using All Sight, Iori can memorize how the body moves, how it distributes its weight and how it executes the technique, allowing him to recreate it as his own. In the case of reading it, Iori visualizes the technique in his mind intuitively so that he can perform it. Iori can also identify weak points within the body and target them with his attack to increase the amount of damage he inflicts. These weak points can either be previous wounds sustained in battle or areas of the body that are vulnerable to attacks. This type of vision extends to objects and structures, as well, able to identify their weak points so that he may smash or crumble them, even if it were something he were not physically able to do normally. When facing an opponent, All Sight Closed helps Iori determine their attack patterns and how their physical techniques work, giving him an advantage when facing them in combat. This increases his ability to anticipate movements and counter them safely to avoid any damage. Simply, All Sight Opened allows Iori to see Drive Power, its flow and how it manages Gear powers. All Sight Closed allows Iori to see how things work physically, its strengths and weaknesses, and allow him the ability to memorize techniques he's seen or read nearly instantly. It was through his Gear that he was able to learn ancient and complex fighting styles quickly, even if a single style takes years to master. Weaknesses Even though All Sight grants him incredible ocular abilities, Iori still has to consciously switch between the two modes of his Gear since they both cannot function at the same time. When using All Sight Opened, even though he can see through objects Iori can still be blinded or fooled if an opponent uses techniques that disperse their Drive power, such as spreading it out like a blanket over a larger area or creating near perfect copies of themselves to fool Iori into which one is the real one. When using All Sight Closed, Iori is limited to performing techniques that he himself is capable physically. Meaning, if the target were to contort their bodies in a manner that Iori cannot, he would not be able to perform the technique. This also means that Iori cannot replicate Gear-enhanced physical techniques. Though can still determine the attack pattern and speed in which it moves. While this helps in anticipating his opponent, it would require the speed, strength and reflexes necessary to counter them. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.